You Shouldn't Dare Me
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: En désespoir de cause, Sasuke et Naruto décident de se lancer dans un concours de séduction afin de déterminer qui est le plus fort. Malheureusement, il se pourrait bien que leur victime ne soit pas très encline à se laisser faire... Yaoi, Humour, Lemon
1. Prologue

**Titre :** You Shouldn't Dare Me [Tu ne devrais pas me défier/provoquer]  
**Auteur :** L (Chaz Hatake)  
**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto (à venir) sur un fond de Kakashi X Sasuke et Kakashi X Naruto (fuyez pas, lisez, vous comprendrez ^_^)  
**Rating :** M+ / NC-17  
**Genre :** Yaoi, Humour (surtout XD)  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc etc, Masashi Kishimoto powa, youplaboum tralala

_**Note : Oui, y'en a marre d'écrire du glauque et du déprimant, place à la fic humoristique débile ! XD Voici le prologue, plusieurs chapitres courts suivront (oui, ça évitera de trop attendre et ça me mettra moins de pression ^_^). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**_

A bientôt !

_**Prologue**_

- Tu ne m'as pas battu au taijutsu.  
- Et toi non plus tu ne m'as pas battu au ninjutsu.  
- Par contre, Teme, je t'ai battu au concours de ramens.  
- T'as vomi tout de suite après, ça compte pas, Usuratonkachi. Techniquement, c'est moi qui t'ai battu.  
- Pas du tout ! C'est moi qui en ai mangé le plus !  
- Mais c'est moi qui en ai gardé le plus dans l'estomac. J'ai gagné.  
- Teme…  
- Usuratonkachi ?  
- Tu m'emmerdes.  
- T'as les boules parce que le concours de ramens nous a enfin départagé ?  
- Mais… ! Il ne nous a pas départagé !  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Si !  
- Non !  
- CA SUFFIT !

Une veine battant fortement au niveau de la tempe, la jeune femme frappa son poing contre la table et la cassa net en deux, faisant dégringoler les bols au sol dans un grand fracas de verre brisé. Un long soupir se fit entendre.

- J'avais pas fini mes ramens.  
- La ferme, Sai.  
- Evite juste de passer tes nerfs sur les tables quand t'as tes règles, parce que…  
- LA FERME, SAI !

Le blond autour de la table se mit sur pied et s'éloigna quelque peu de la folle furieuse qui menaçait d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre alors que la serveuse s'approchait pour constater les dégâts. Les crises de colère de la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses étaient devenues fréquentes depuis quelques temps, mais en général, elle ne le faisait payer qu'aux verres…  
Pour éviter de faire plus de dégâts, les quatre ninjas décidèrent de sortir pour s'abriter dans une petite ruelle vide de monde, le silence uniquement entrecoupé des halètements furieux de la fille.

- J'en ai… ras-le-bol… de vos… disputes continuelles… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents après quelques minutes, tremblante de rage.

Le garçon aux yeux onyx haussa un sourcil, la toisant avec dédain. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux azurs du blond avant d'annoncer d'une voix grave :

- Naruto et moi n'arrêterons pas avant d'avoir réussi à savoir lequel d'entre nous deux est le meilleur.

Un long silence suivit la remarque pendant lesquelles les quatre jeunes s'alternaient du regard. Les tremblements de colère secouaient un peu plus fort le corps de la fille alors qu'elle murmurait :

- C'est… ridicule…  
- C'est pas ridicule, Sakura, coupa le blond en haussant le menton, fixant le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Il faut bien qu'on se départage.  
- Tsunade-sama n'est pas très contente de vos… défis, lança le troisième garçon dans un sourire. La forêt y est passée tout entière avec votre combat improvisé. Le palais des Hokage est encore en rénovation avec votre concours d'escalade. Sans compter vos appartements respectifs et…  
- La ferme, Sai.

Le garçon aux courts cheveux de jais haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de conclure :

- Depuis le retour de Sasuke et à cause de vos gamineries, le village ne ressemble plus à rien.  
- La ferme, S…  
- Non, Naruto, le coupa abruptement la fille aux cheveux bonbon. Il a raison – pour une fois. Et cette situation commence sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

Soupirant sourdement, le blond tourna son regard vers Sasuke en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Depuis le retour du survivant Uchiha, il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient fait que se défier dans n'importe quel domaine qui soit. De part leur entraînement acharné de trois ans avec des Sannins surpuissants, les deux anciens membres de la Team 7 étaient devenus aussi forts l'un que l'autre – le look punk de Konoha pouvait aisément le confirmer. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de mettre de côté des combats au profit d'épreuves un peu plus arbitraires quant à leurs capacités – concours de pêche à la ligne, d'ingurgitation de ramens, et même de danse –, mais rien à faire. Ils étaient à parfaite égalité l'un de l'autre et commençaient même à croire qu'ils finiraient par se départager à pile ou face.

- Trouve-nous un défi qui ne fasse pas trop de casse et on s'y tiendra, proposa Sasuke d'une voix morne en fixant la jeune fille.  
- Moi, je sais, proposa Sai dans un sourire. Un arbre, une corde et votre tête au bout. Celui qui meurt le premier a perdu.  
- La ferme, Sai. Sakura ?  
- Tss… C'est… ridicule…

La jeune fille se sentit s'empourprer sous le regard onyx qui la transperçait. Non, Sasuke n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté et de son charisme ravageur, tout comme Naruto, qui avait gagné un peu plus de cette grâce et d'éclat félin, presque bestial. Oui, les deux ninjas étaient assurément beaux, et…  
La jeune fille écarquilla subitement les yeux en se raidissant, les lèvres entrouvertes. Alors qu'une idée se mettait à germer dans son esprit, elle ne cilla pas devant le regard scrutateur et intrigué de Sai.

- … Vous trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à un brochet à perruque comme ça ?  
- MAIS… !

Le garçon à la peau diaphane eut à peine le temps de rejeter sa tête en arrière pour esquiver le coup meurtrier que la furie avait tenté de lui asséner en pleine figure. Naruto retint les bras de sa coéquipière alors que des borborygmes furieux s'échappaient de ses lèvres, le corps agité de spasmes de la mort.

- Faut la mettre sous sédatifs, ajouta Sai en la détaillant avec sérieux. Dose chevaline pour être sûr. Sans compter qu'elle a pris du poids ces dernières semaines.  
- Ferme-la, Sai. Sakura, t'es vraiment pénible à hurler tout le temps. Naruto, lâche-la.

La voix froide et cassante de Sasuke les arrêta tous d'un seul coup. La jeune femme s'empourpra un peu plus en se refrognant, se maudissant malgré elle de toujours se sentir obligée d'en faire des tonnes – devant Sasuke, en plus. D'un mouvement lent, ce dernier vint d'ailleurs se poster devant elle, l'air imperturbable.

- T'avais une idée, pas vrai ?  
- … P't'être.  
- Allez, Sakura ! renchérit le blond en lui filant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Dis-le !

La kunoichi détourna le visage, la lèvre inférieure légèrement retroussée en une expression boudeuse. Naruto plaqua vivement sa main sur la bouche de Sai en sentant la réplique acide venir alors que Sakura marmonnait :

- Un concours de séduction.  
- … Un quoi ?

Incrédule, le blond se détourna de son coéquipier masculin pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme.

- T'as parfaitement entendu.  
- Quelles sont les conditions exactes ? demanda Sasuke sur le même ton sérieux.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la fille avant qu'elle ne refasse face au brun. On aurait juré que son haut s'était légèrement abaissé dans le mouvement.

- Facile… déclara-t-elle d'une voix roucoulante. Le premier à faire entrer une fille dans son lit a gagné.  
- Pas question !

Sasuke et Sakura tournèrent simultanément la tête en direction du blond qui les toisait, sourcils froncés, bien que les joues légèrement rosies. Le quatrième ninja semblait bien plus occupé par la contemplation des tags qui ornaient les murs de la ruelle pour daigner porter son attention sur la conversation.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Sasuke, sourcils haussés.  
- P… Parce que.

Le brun sentit un petit sourire en coin venir orner ses lèvres.

- Oh oh… Petit Naru-chan est toujours puceau, c'est ça ?…  
- P… Pas du tout !  
- Quoi, tu l'es plus, toi ?! s'exclama Sakura d'une voix suraiguë.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, la regardant avec condescendance.

- Le jour où ça sera tes oignons, tu me rappelles.  
- Je… Je m'en fiche après tout, assura-t-elle d'une voix très convaincante. Moi non plus je ne le suis plus, alors…  
- Grand bien t'en fasse.

Alors que la médic-nin se détournait de lui, un petit rire nerveux envahit l'air.

- Hé hé… lança Naruto d'une voix détachée qui sonnât faux. Si… Si je comprends bien, y'a qu'un seul puceau dans l'équipe, hein ?… Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je parlais de lui !

Tous les regards se tournèrent simultanément sur l'artiste arraché à ses appréciations esthétiques, complètement déconnecté. Ses yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise les fixèrent tour à tour avant qu'il ne demande :

- Quoi ? J'ai du persil entre les dents ?  
- T'es puceau, Sai ? osa le blond, un genre de lueur d'espoir dans au fond de ses azurs.

Le dernier membre de la Team 7 sembla réfléchir avant de lancer :

- Par puceau, tu entends que je ne me sois jamais fait mettre ou que je n'aie jamais mis mon pénis dans une ch…  
- Ouais, ça, coupa Naruto avant que son interlocuteur ne devienne vulgaire par inadvertance. Parce que… A… Attends voir, t'as dit quoi au début de ta phra…  
- Oublie ça.

Ses lèvres se fendirent de son éternel sourire alors qu'il continuait :

- Désolé, Naruto. Dans les deux cas, je ne suis plus puceau.  
- … T'entends quoi exactement par « dans les deux cas » ?…  
- Je vois pas en quoi ma vie sexuellement active peut avoir un quelconque intérêt à tes yeux… à moins que tu ne sois obligé de vivre la tienne à travers celle des autres ?  
- Je… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire.  
- Bon, stop, coupa Sasuke, agacé. Revenons au défi maintenant que l'on sait tout ce qui se passe dans le lit de tout le monde.

Un vague malaise flottant dans l'atmosphère – auquel Sai était apparemment hermétique –, le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène reprit la parole :

- Donc, n'importe quelle fille ou…  
- NON !

Le quasi-cri lancé simultanément par Sakura et Naruto fit presque sursauter le brun, le faisant froncer gravement les sourcils.

- C'est quoi exactement le problème, Naruto ?  
- C'est que déjà toutes les filles de Konoha sont à tes pieds, alors merde ! C'est trop facile pour toi !  
- Bah… Disons qu'on se met déjà d'accord maintenant sur celle que l'on doit réussir à avoir.

Une petite moue au visage, Naruto haussa les épaules, vaguement convaincu. Son vis-à-vis soupira sourdement avant de proposer :

- Temari ?  
- Elle est avec Shikamaru depuis une année, lança Sakura en revenant dans la conversation, son haut dangereusement tiré vers le bas.  
- Bon… Ino ?  
- QUOI ?! s'étrangla Sakura.  
- Ca va pas, non ? rétorqua le blond. Elle est folle de toi !  
- Hn. Sans compter qu'elle est insupportable. Bien, alors… Hinata ?  
- Hinata est raide de Naruto ! continua Sakura d'une voix des plus aiguë.  
- En fait… Toutes les filles de Konoha ont déjà un parti pris, de toute manière.  
- Mais non… insista la jeune femme d'un ton qui se voulait mielleux. Il y en a une qui…  
- C'est pas réglo comme défi, ça, Teme, faut qu'on…  
- Vous avez qu'à vous faire un mec.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, les mots de Sai résonnant encore contre les murs d'albâtre froid de longues secondes après cette proposition des plus incongrues. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui en quête d'explication, bien que le pauvre artiste ne sembla pas comprendre l'attention qu'il venait d'accaparer.

- Bah, quoi ? Une fille, un mec, pareil en différent. Puis, ça corsera un peu votre défi puisqu'il vous faudra séduire un homme hétérosexuel pour arriver à vos f…

Un brusque éclat de rire criard le fit s'interrompre.

- Ri-di-cule, Sai ! déclara Sakura d'une voix chantonnante et grotesque. Ah la la, ce type m'étonnera toujours par le nombre de conneries qu'il peut débiter en…  
- Je suis partant.

On crut presque assister à la syncope en direct de la jeune fille sous les mots de Sasuke.

- Tu… quoi ?  
- Je relève le défi. Sai a raison. Ca n'en sera que plus impartial puisque, à ma connaissance, aucun ninja n'est homosexuel à Konoha, et donc, aucun n'est amoureux de nous deux. Et, toujours comme l'a fait remarquer Sai, le défi n'en sera que plus important puisque non seulement nous devrons séduire un homme hétéro, mais nous devrons nous dépasser nous-mêmes afin de combattre notre rebus de coucher avec un homme… enfin, pour ma part. Usuratonkachi ?  
- Pareil pour moi.  
- Alors ?…

Le visage de Naruto rayonnant déjà d'un sourire victorieux se tourna sur celui de l'autre, cherchant à fixer ses deux yeux sombres où brûlait la flamme de la détermination acharnée.

- Je suis partant aussi.  
- MAIS… ! Vous avez perdu la tête !

Les larmes débordant de ses yeux, Sakura dévisagea alternativement ses deux coéquipiers avec horreur.

- Vous voyez jusqu'où vous allez pour votre défi stupide ?! Vous allez jusqu'à… renier qui vous êtes pour vous départager ! Ca va beaucoup trop loin !  
- Je ne reculerai devant rien pour prouver que je suis le meilleur, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton glacial.  
- Moi, c'est pareil, renchérit le blond dans son sourire. Puis, qui sait, ça sera peut-être pas si mal…

L'artiste sourit à son tour en ajoutant :

- En tout cas, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est bien meilleur que de coucher avec Sakura !  
- … ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

Les deux jeunes hommes de la Team 7 ne virent rien d'autre qu'une traînée rosâtre qui se jeta sur Sai pour le rouer de coups, chaque volée entrecoupée de « T'AVAIS PROMIS DE TE LA FERMER ! J'ETAIS COMPLETEMENT BOURREE CE SOIR-LA, ABRUTI ! SINON, JE L'AURAIS JAMAIS FAIT ! ». Ils restèrent cois un long moment, se disant que, de un, ils n'allaient pas risquer leurs vies devant la force herculéenne de Sakura, et de deux, Sai l'avait décidé bien cherché.  
Ce fut après de longues minutes de défoulement intense que la jeune fille, les cheveux hirsutes, se releva et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, les joues en feu, laissant un amas en charpie derrière elle.

- Je veux même pas savoir qui vous aller choisir comme victime de vos conneries ! s'écria-t-elle sans se retourner. Démerdez-vous !

Mains dans les poches, les deux jeunes restants se regardèrent un instant avant de fixer l'entassement de bras, de jambes et de doigts à leurs pieds. Progressivement, le tas commença à se rétracter jusqu'à ne former qu'une flaque sombre d'encre de Chine, le véritable corps de Sai réapparaissant au coin de la ruelle.

- Hum… Ouais. Je suis toujours obligé de prévoir un clone avec elle. Je me fais toujours frapper sans comprendre pourquoi.

Naruto ne put empêcher un léger rire avant de demander :

- Sérieusement, t'as profité que Sakura soit bourrée pour te la faire ?  
- Oh, oui… C'est vrai qu'elle était bourrée… cette fois-là.  
- … Hein ?  
- Pas ma faute si elle assume pas le fait qu'elle revienne me voir toutes les semaines.

Sasuke secoua la tête, un petit rictus aux coins des lèvres. Il chassa le sujet de la conversation d'un coup de main et enchaîna :

- Bon, c'est pas tout, Usuratonkachi, mais faut qu'on trouve notre… victime, comme l'a si bien dit Sakura. Il nous faudrait un mec potable qui nous apprécie pas plus l'un que l'autre que l'on puisse le séduire.

Simultanément, leurs yeux se levèrent pour regarder l'artiste, le fixant un long moment. Comprenant, ce dernier eut un petit rire en lâchant :

- Ouais, non, pas moi. C'est pas celui qui me séduira le premier qui couchera avec moi, mais celui qui m'arrachera mes vêtements le plus vite.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres des deux ninjas lui faisant face alors qu'ils pliaient légèrement les genoux, comme s'ils se mettaient en position sur une ligne de départ. Sai recula légèrement, sourcils haussés.

- Non mais sérieusement, les mecs… C'est plus une épreuve de séduction, mais de vitesse, ça compte pas… Hé, vous m'écoutez ?… On a entraînement demain, j'aimerai pouvoir marcher un tant soit peu…  
- Hum… Il a raison, Usuratonkachi. Faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un à séduire.

Naruto se redressa en fixant son vis-à-vis, pensif.

- A qui tu penses ?  
- Je sais pas trop… J'ai jamais regardé les ninjas de Konoha en me demandant lequel j'avais envie de me faire. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on oublie les anciens Genin avec qui nous avions passé l'épreuve. Ils ont tous un parti pris.  
- C'est vrai. Il nous faut quelqu'un d'impartial, qui nous apprécie autant l'un que l'autre.  
- Faut qu'il soit puissant aussi. Parce que l'alternative viol est vraiment trop simple.  
- Et un qui résiste à ton genjutsu, parce que je te vois venir.  
- Et qui soit beau.

Les deux coéquipiers écarquillèrent simultanément les yeux en se fixant. Un fin sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense, Usuratonkachi ?  
- Je crois que oui, Teme.  
- On a un candidat qui répond à toutes les conditions.  
- C'est clair. Mais c'est quand même un peu suicidaire, non ?  
- Hn. Il a une sacrée réputation de coureur de jupon, en tout cas.  
- Plus depuis quelque temps, c'est étrange. Peut-être il s'est trouvé quelqu'un ?  
- … Tu le vois en couple, franchement ?  
- Non, t'as raison. Puis, il est toujours prêt à nous aider quoi qu'il arrive, hein.  
- C'est parfait… Vraiment parfait…

Sasuke redressa les épaules, toisant Naruto avec un sourire en coin. Le blond en fit de même, confiant de ses chances, mettant déjà mentalement une stratégie en place.

- Bon… commença le brun. Tous les coups sont permis pour autant qu'on ne le force pas à faire quoi que ce soit – on aurait du mal de toute façon.  
- Clair. Et le concours se termine le jour où l'un de nous termine dans son lit… Attends voir, je me vois très mal me le faire.  
- Tu seras passif comme je le serai quand je gagnerai… à moins que tu ne veuilles abandonner ?  
- Jamais.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent alors la main devant eux pour serrer celle de leur vis-à-vis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en annonçant fièrement :

- Que le meilleur d'entre nous termine dans le lit de Kakashi-sensei.

_**Mouahaha... J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu ! Je pense qu'il annonce assez bien la couleur des prochains chapitres.**_

A bientôt !


	2. Premier round

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Et voilà, comme promis, pas trop tard, voici la suite des désastreuses aventures des orphe... euh, des ninjas de Konoha ! XD J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Cependant, en tout premier lieu, je tenais à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et qui n'ont pas d'adresse : Neliana, Tara, soupe a l'eau, chiwii, Kaoru, girlcameleon (feignasse, va XD) et dakiinou93. Merci infiniment, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir que vous avez aimé mon humble écrit ! **_

Comme annoncé, le chapitre est court afin de ne pas me stresser dans l'écriture, mais quand la fic sera terminée, je regrouperai certainement le tout en un ou deux chapitres plus longs. En attendant la suite...

Bonne lecture !

_**Premier round**_

Kakashi Hatake sortit son appartement d'un pas lent, son éternel livre orange à la main. Il soupira sourdement en imaginant déjà les engueulades qui l'attendaient au terrain d'entraînement – deux heures et demie de retard, quand même –, mais il se dit qu'après tout, rien ne sert de changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes.  
Ce que Kakashi Hatake ignorait, c'est que rien n'allait se passer comme d'habitude aujourd'hui.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, au camp d'entraînement, les quatre jeunes ninjas faisaient les cent pas – certains beaucoup plus difficilement que les autres toutefois.

- Vous avez l'air de deux saucisses.  
- La ferme, Sai.  
- Sérieux, Sasuke, quelle idée de mettre les fringues que tu portais à l'époque où t'étais genin ? demanda Sakura, effarée.  
- Ca me galbe les cuisses.  
- Ca te sangle les couilles.  
- La ferme, Sai.

Haussant les épaules, l'ancien membre de la section Racine tourna son regard vers le blond, sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, remarque, Sasuke, tu vas moins galérer que Naruto, parce que faire un entraînement ninja avec un pantalon en cuir… Ca promet d'être drôle.  
- La ferme, Sai, siffla le blond, de fort mauvaise humeur. Pis toi avec ton haut en cuir, hein, t'as rien à dire.  
- Peut-être. Mais mon haut au cuir ne fait pas ressembler mes fesses à deux vieux pneus.  
- Ca me met en valeur !  
- Ca te boudine.  
- CA SUFFIT !

Exaspérée au plus haut point, la seule fille du groupe frappa violemment son poing contre le sol, le faisant se fendre sur plusieurs mètres. Sai soupira sourdement.

- Encore tes règles ?  
- MAIS NOM DE…  
- Yo, tout le monde.

Accroupi sur la barrière, Kakashi leva sa main en guise de salut et regarda ses élèves. Sasuke et Naruto qui tirent la gueule, Sakura qui essaie d'assassiner violemment Sai… Oui, tout était parfaitement normal.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais mon horoscope était plutôt défavorable, alors je me suis dit que…  
- C'est n'importe quoi !  
- Tu as raison, Sakura. En réalité, je me suis fait séquestrer par mon oreiller, du coup, je…  
- HA HA HA !

A deux doigts de tomber de la barrière, le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent tourna vivement son regard sur les deux éternels rivaux qui se tordaient de rire. Il écarquilla doucement son seul œil visible.

- Ca va, vous deux ?…  
- Ha ha, Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes hilarant !  
- Séquestré par son oreiller… Elle est bien bonne ! Ha ha ha !

On aurait presque juré qu'une goutte géante était apparue derrière la tête de Kakashi alors qu'il descendait de l'enceinte, fixant ses deux élèves avec perplexité. En quête d'explications, il se tourna vers Sakura et demanda :

- Dis, ils se sont chopé une insolation ?  
- Nan. Je crois qu'il faut juste les mettre en isolation.  
- Je crois qu'on dit isolement, Sakura.  
- La ferme, Sai.

Soupirant fortement, le sensei referma son livre orange et le rangea, faisant face à ses quatre élèves.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons entraîner le…  
- J'adore votre gilet, Kakashi-sensei.

Ecarquillant un peu plus les yeux sous la remarque de Naruto, le ninja-copieur mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

- Tu veux dire que tu viens de tilter que je porte la tenue de Jônin depuis des années ?  
- Euh… Ouais, enfin…  
- … Chacun son rythme, hein, Naruto, conclut Kakashi d'un air un peu dépité.

Voulant rebondir sur l'essai désastreux de son coéquipier, Sasuke ajouta d'une voix suave :

- Je crois que ce qu'il a essayé de vous dire, Kakashi-sensei, bien que son QI d'huître l'en ait empêché, c'est que ce gilet met bien vos muscles parfaits en valeur.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les huîtres ?… grommela Naruto entre ses dents.  
- … Sérieusement, vous pensez à dormir un peu pendant la nuit ?

Un petit ricanement propre aux Uchiha fendit l'air. Le grand brun baissa légèrement le visage avant de lever ses onyx sur son professeur, un petit sourire en coin.

- Kakashi-sensei… Nous sommes bien trop obnubilés par votre souvenir pendant la nuit. Après, il fait tellement chaud sous les draps qu'au final, nous n'en dormons plus.

Dans un bruit sourd, la jeune kunoichi tomba évanouie dans les bras du pauvre Sai – qui avait tenté de s'écarter avant que d'un regard, le sensei ne l'en dissuade bien vite. Ce dernier partit d'ailleurs dans un petit rire avant de s'approcher de Sasuke et de Naruto, les prenant simultanément par les épaules.

- Bon, les garçons… commença Kakashi d'une voix détachée. Vous pouvez arrêter ce petit jeu. J'ai tout compris.

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent brusquement, les yeux ronds. Non… Non, Kakashi ne pouvait pas avoir compris leur stratagème, ce n'était pas possible…

- Vous savez… continua-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'amusement. J'ai fait exactement que vous avec mon coéquipier de l'époque, Obito Uchiha.

Le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent les lâcha afin de leur faire face à nouveau, son seul œil visible embué de nostalgie. Mal à l'aise, Naruto détourna les yeux. Ainsi, leur sensei avait déjà tout compris ?…

- A… Ah oui ?… murmura le blond d'une voix – presque – détachée. Quelle coïncidence, hein…  
- Oui, on peut dire ça… Cependant, notre professeur de l'époque avait mis un peu plus de temps que moi à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans son dos.  
- Oh… dit sobrement Sasuke, les yeux baissés. Et comment a-t-il réagi ?  
- Mal. Franchement, très mal.

Kakashi soupira fortement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis poursuivit :

- Il nous a hurlé dessus, lui qui était de nature si calme… Il nous disait, hors de lui, que c'était indigne de ninjas comme nous d'agir de la sorte, que nous devrions avoir honte…

Sasuke et Naruto baissèrent gravement le visage, les joues légèrement rosies. Quelle idée idiote ils avaient eue de prendre Kakashi Hatake en tant qu'objet de pari, non, vraiment !… Il fallait qu'ils se l'avouent : leur défi était stupide et eux-mêmes ne valaient pas mieux s'ils avaient pensé une seule seconde pouvoir le mener à bout.  
Devant eux, cependant, le Jônin partit dans un petit rire en leur ébouriffant les cheveux, le regard bienveillant.

- Mais bon, moi, je vous ferai pas la morale, vous me connaissez. Simplement, la prochaine fois, faites en sorte que cela ne soit pas si évident.  
- Ou… Oui, sensei… murmurèrent les deux élèves en chœur, honteux.

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau leva doucement ses onyx pour regarder le visage impassible de son professeur.

- Vous aviez ça pour vous départager aussi ?…  
- Non, non, répondit l'autre en les regardant alternativement, une lueur amusée dans l'œil. C'était juste pour se marrer.

D'un regard en coin, les deux coéquipiers s'interrogeaient. Continuer leur pari ? Non, décidément, c'était ridicule de persévérer alors que Kakashi avait percé leur plan – la première heure, en plus !… Il valait mieux tout laisser tomber…

- D'autant plus qu'à long terme, ce genre de choses détraque l'activité neuronale… continua le sensei d'une voix monocorde. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qu… Quoi ?… demanda le blond d'une petite voix, soudain inquiet. Comment ça ?…  
- Evidemment, je suis d'accord, ça fait rigoler, ça détend, ça distrait… mais bon, il est important de savoir que c'est vraiment nocif pour la santé, quoi qu'on en dise.

Naruto déglutit en chœur avec son coéquipier. Alors comme ça, le sexe était quelque chose de dangereux ?… Heureusement qu'il était encore vierge… euh, non, il ne l'était plus, ah zut alors.

- Mais… balbutia-t-il, anxieux. Mais si on arrête avant d'aller trop loin, c'est… pas grave, hein ?  
- L'important est de se rendre compte de cette erreur à temps, le rassura son sensei. Donc, évitez d'y toucher à l'avenir, ça peut être dangereux.

Un avertissement sous-jacent ?… Se pourrait-il que Kakashi puisse devenir violent si jamais ils poursuivaient ? Oui… Tout arrêter… Il valait mieux tout arrêter…  
Alors que les deux coéquipiers se tourmentaient en silence, le troisième, un peu plus loin, lança d'une voix forte :

- Dites, je vais jouer à la couchette humaine encore longtemps ? Parce qu'elle a _vraiment_ pris du poids, hein.  
- On arrive, Sai, on arrive… Bon, vous avez bien compris, vous deux ? Que je ne vous y reprenne plus, hein.

Ah, ça, pour les reprendre, il ne les reprendrait plus… il ne les prendrait jamais, d'ailleurs. Penauds, les deux ninjas hochèrent la tête pendant que Kakashi concluait :

- Et surtout, éviter d'en fumer avant l'entraînement, ça ralentit les réflexes.

Brusquement, les deux jeunes écarquillèrent les yeux. D'en… fumer ? Mais fumer quoi ?!  
Sasuke fut le premier à comprendre, un fin sourire apparaissant sur ses traits. Non, Kakashi n'avait en rien compris de leur petit défi ! Il les croyait simplement sur l'influence d'une quelconque drogue – d'ailleurs, note à soi-même : Kakashi est un ex-fumeur d'on-ne-saura-jamais-vraiment-quoi – et cela voulait dire… cela voulait dire que le pari était toujours de mise !  
Levant lentement la tête pour rencontrer le regard endormi de son professeur, il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de murmurer d'une voix suave :

- Kakashi-sensei… Mmh, je la sens bien… Oh oui, je la sens bien, votre grosse… perspicacité.

Le ninja-copieur écarquilla à nouveau les yeux pendant que le blond lâchait une petite exclamation de surprise – eh non, il n'avait toujours pas tilté, il n'était pas blond pour rien. Kakashi se pinça l'arrête du nez par-dessus son masque, un nouveau soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez d'en fumer, parce qu'un Uchiha qui parle comme ça, c'est franchement flippant.  
- Tous vos désirs sont des ordres, Kakashi-sensei…

Ah, Usuratonkachi a enfin compris ? pensa Sasuke en regardant l'autre effectuer une courbette, outrageusement penché vers l'avant. Légèrement troublé, le professeur se tourna vers Sai en quête d'échappatoire – à croire qu'il était vraiment désespéré.

- Euh… Sakura est réveillée ?  
- Vous rigolez ? lança l'artiste aux courts cheveux de jais. Pour peu, elle se mettrait à ronfler.  
- Moui, bon… Je crois qu'il voudrait mieux annuler l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, hein…

Mal à l'aise, il regarda alternativement ses quatre élèves. Sasuke et Naruto, alliés pour lui faire des commentaires des plus douteux, Sakura, telle la Belle au Bois Dormant dans les bras de Sai… Cette journée partait complètement en freestyle…

- Je crois qu'on aurait tous meilleur temps de rentrer.  
- Ah ouais ? demanda Sai, un peu amer. Et je fais quoi de… _ça_ ?  
- J'ai une idée, Kakashi-sensei… dit Sasuke de sa même voix doucereuse, s'approchant d'un pas félin.

« Dieu sait… », désespéra mentalement l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, ne montrant rien de son trouble.

- Naruto reste ici avec Sai jusqu'à ce que Sakura se réveille, et… vous et moi, nous trouvons un endroit tranquille pour nous adonner à un corps-à-corps des plus fougeux… je veux dire, combatif.

Avant que le professeur – complètement sur le cul – ne puisse amorcer une ébauche de réponse, Naruto s'interposa et proposa :

- Non, non, j'ai une meilleure idée… Toi, Teme, tu restes avec Barbie et Ken, et Kakashi-sensei m'enseignera ce jutsu, là… Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?… Celui où vous devez m'enfoncer quatre doigts dans le…  
- Les mille ans de souffrance ? coupa abruptement le Jônin, stressé.  
- Oui, exact… roucoula Naruto. C'est une connaissance que je voudrais à tout prix… approfondir.  
- … Tu veux dire que toi, Naruto Uzumaki, qui maîtrise sans difficulté le Rasen-Shuriken, qui a suivi et complété avec brio l'entraînement ardu des crapauds, qui contrôle parfaitement le chakra de Kyûbi, le démon-renard à neuf-queues, tu as besoin que moi, je t'apprenne… à éjecter quelqu'un dans les airs ?…

Le blond se refrogna quelque peu, un petit rire moqueur s'élevant de la bouche de son rival. Kakashi secoua la tête en posant deux doigts tendus sur ses lèvres.

- On va tous rentrer se coucher pour arrêter de divaguer, d'accord ? Et… Naruto, Sasuke… Plus jamais de fumette… je vous en conjure.

Le sensei disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée, laissant ses quatre élèves sur le terrain d'entraînement. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sai.

- Quand je rentrerai chez moi, faudra absolument que j'immortalise cette scène en la peignant.

Amers, les deux rivaux détournèrent le visage l'un de l'autre, refusant d'accepter l'immense baffe qu'ils venaient de se prendre de leur professeur.

- Par contre, j'hésite fortement sur le nom que je vais bien pouvoir donner au tableau… « Echec lamentable » ? « Honte sans précédent » ? Ou alors, un titre plus général du genre « Quand on a pas de cerveau, on va pas loin » ?  
- La ferme, Sai.

_**... Et c'est fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^_^**_

A trèèèès bientôt pour de nouvelles conneries ! XD


	3. Conseils de coach

Tadaaaa ! Enfin rentrée de vacances, et les bras chargés de nouveaux chapitres et d'OS ! Enfin... De débuts pour la plupart ! =D  
Néanmoins, j'ai terminé le nouveau chapitre de cette fic... et il ne devait pas apparaître à la base (- un "i" s'était glissé là au milieu quand j'ai tapé le mot, et je vous jure que c'est vrai... A quoi je pense, moi ? XDD). Alors pourquoi l'avoir écrit, me direz-vous ? Eh bien... A cause de la demande tacite générale de voir apparaître Sai XD ! Du coup, une petite coupure dans les tentatives plus que foireuses de nos chers Sasuke et Naruto, mais toujours en étroit rapport avec ça... Je vais vous laisser le découvrir !

Avant tout chose, je tenais à remercier kawu93, Bloody Jack, dakiinou93 et Zinaaa pour avoir laissé un commentaire, mais à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement puisque ces personnes n'ont pas de compte sur ce merveilleux site. En tout cas, merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment plaisir !

_**Pour ceux qui m'auraient laissé un commentaire alors que j'étais partie en vacances et à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, pas de panique, j'arrive XD C'est juste qu'il ait exactement 4h du matin et que je ne rêve que de mon lit… Je voulais vite poster le chapitre pour éviter encore 12h d'attente pour les lèves-tôt =) Promis, demain après-midi, je vous réponds à tous personnellement !**_

... Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, place au chapitre ! J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

_**Conseils de coach**_

Au lendemain de l'entraînement foireux, seul dans son appartement, Naruto Uzumaki réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, il était resté assis pendant des heures, une moue réflective au visage, mais il fut forcé de constater qu'il n'arrivait à rien, expression intelligente sur la figure ou pas. Réfléchir n'était pas son fort, mais il était plutôt doué pour agir. Enfin, en règle générale.  
Maintenant qu'il était seul, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue : il n'avait aucune connaissance en ce qui concernait l'amour physique, qu'il soit avec un homme ou avec une femme. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas de grandes connaissances en quelque domaine que ce soit, mais en général, il avait toujours pu écarter le problème avec ses nombreuses capacités ninja. Toutefois, étrangement, il se disait que balancer un Rasengan en pleine figure de son sensei ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours cette fois-ci.  
Soupirant fortement, le blond décida de s'aérer les neurones, espérant que ce geste ait un quelconque impact sur le problème. Il sortit de son appartement d'un pas traînant, mains dans les poches, et longea tranquillement la rue marchande de Konoha. Son regard céruléen s'attarda un instant sur un bureau de presse. Et s'il allait s'acheter quelques revues, disons, tendancieuses ?… Pour sa culture personnelle, cela va de soit. Pour détailler avec très grand sérieux et objectivité le déroulement exact d'un coït humain. Il ne le ferait pour un autre usage, non monsieur, c'est juré.  
Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Naruto sentit une légère rougeur lui grimper le long du cou. Qu'est-ce qui le faisait hésiter, maintenant ? Il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour mieux comprendre comment il allait devoir s'y prendre avec Kakashi, pour le séduire, pour gagner contre môssieur Je-suis-un-crétin-mais-je-me-soigne !…  
Inspirant un bon bol d'air de courage, Naruto se dirigea alors fièrement vers le magasin, lorsque soudain…

- Salut, petite bite !

… Et merde.  
Cassé dans son élan et dans sa virilité, le blond tourna alors son regard assassin sur Sai, à deux mètres derrière lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Ah ? Quel surnom veux-tu que je te donne ?  
- T'as qu'à essayer « gros pénis », pour voir. Ca m'ira très bien.

Devant lui, l'artiste pencha légèrement la tête de côté, la mine pensive.

- Tu cherches à ce que je mente effrontément sur tes attributs à chaque fois que je te nomme ?  
- Tu… Tu mentirais pas ! C'est juste que, la seule fois où tu l'as aperçu, on était dans l'eau glacée !  
- Je ne me souviens pas d'un courant froid dans le bassin bouillant de la source thermale.  
- B… Bah t'as mauvaise mémoire ! Puis, je vois pas du tout ce qui te permet de juger ma taille par rapport à la moyenne !  
- L'expérience personnelle, très cher… euh… blond – ça te va comme surnom, ça ?

Ledit blond, agacé par la dernière question, écarta la proposition de la main avant de reprendre :

- Je pige pas. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
- … Waou. Kakashi-sensei avait raison hier, t'es franchement lent à la détente. On devrait instaurer un test de QI pour pouvoir passer genin. Tu aurais fait un très bon agriculteur.  
- Mais arrête de me charrier et explique-moi !  
- Disons que, pour faire aussi court que ta capacité de réflexion, j'ai déjà eu toute l'aise de détailler plusieurs sexes masculins.

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire quoi par détailler ?  
- Je veux dire qu'ils étaient tellement près de moi que j'aurais vraiment eu du mal à les rater.

Voyant que l'autre ne tiltait toujours pas, Sai tenta une dernière fois :

- Tu sais… Très près de mon visage, Naruto…  
- Euh…

Plusieurs secondes de silence passèrent avant qu'un long soupir de l'artiste ne se fasse entendre.

- Bon, j'abandonne. Oh, et arrête de réfléchir, t'as l'air encore plus bête que d'habitude.  
- Mais pourquoi tu peux pas être clair au lieu de jouer aux devinettes ?!  
- Parce que c'est vraiment trop tentant de te prouver que ton intelligence ne dépasse pas celle d'un pot de moutarde.  
- Je… ! Vas-y, encore un indice, tu vas voir !

Esquissant un petit sourire débordant de pitié, Sai décida d'arrêter de torturer le pauvre blond et lui dit :

- Disons qu'au final, ces sexes étaient tellement, tellement proches de moi qu'ils finissaient par être… en moi.

Après plusieurs secondes d'une concentration accrue, Naruto finit par écarquiller violemment les yeux.

- Oh putain ! Tu veux dire que… t'as déjà couché avec un mec ?!…

L'air soulagé, Sai rassembla ses mains pour applaudir maigrement son coéquipier.

- Félicitations, Naruto. Je chanterais bien les louanges de ton cerveau toute l'après-midi si je n'avais pas déjà prévu de regarder l'herbe pousser. Puis, je commence à avoir faim, alors je te laisse.

En mode bug total, le blond ne put se résoudre à bouger un seul muscle alors que Sai s'éloignait à pas lents. Ainsi, l'artiste avait déjà… de l'expérience dans le domaine de l'homosexualité ? Mais… Cela voulait dire… Cela voulait dire qu'il avait un coach à portée de main ! Il pourrait demander conseil à Sai pour tout ce qu'il ne savait pas ! En règle générale, il y avait toujours Sakura ou Kakashi pour l'aider dans ses maigres connaissances, mais là… C'était Sai qui pouvait l'aider au mieux et combler ses lacunes !… Euh, non, pas dans ce sens-là, mais…

- A… Attends, Sai !

Le brun arrêta ses pas et tourna la tête pour regarder à nouveau le blond. Ce dernier, balbutiant quelque peu, finit par réussir à demander :

- R… Reste avec moi, j'ai… des choses à te demander.  
- … Tu fais du mal à ta pauvre tête, tu sais ? Je crois que t'as déjà épuisé tes ressources pour la semaine, tu devrais aller te reposer avant d'imploser. Puis, je te l'ai dit, j'ai faim.  
- Je… Je te paie un bol de ramens ! Chez Ichiraku ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Plissant les yeux, Sai revint sur ses pas pour se rapprocher de l'autre aux joues rosies.

- Double ration avec supplément côte de porc ?  
- Ou… Oui ! Tout ce que tu veux !

Soudainement, le visage de l'artiste se fendit de son éternel sourire.

- Bon… Arrête ça, Naruto. J'ai pas besoin qu'on endorme ma méfiance comme n'importe quelle nana. Je trouve ça très hypocrite comme démarche.  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Allons directement à mon appartement, ça nous fera perdre moins de temps.  
- M… Mais… De quoi tu parles ?…

Un peu exaspéré, le brun décida d'y aller franchement pour ne pas épuiser les neurones restants au blond. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à coller leurs deux torses et, d'un mouvement fluide, captura le membre de Naruto par-dessus son pantalon pour le serrer. Alors que l'exclamation outrée dudit blond s'élevait, l'autre pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à l'embrasser, et susurra à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

- Tu veux me la mettre, pas vrai ?… Alors passons directement aux choses sérieuses et allons chez moi.

Horrifié en comprenant finalement, Naruto repoussa violemment le corps de l'artiste loin du sien, rassuré qu'il y ait aussi peu de monde dans la rue marchande à cette heure de la journée. Son visage était tellement rouge qu'il espérait que ses oreilles ne se soient pas mises à fumer. Qu'est-ce que l'autre avait encore imaginé ?!

- M… Mais ça va pas la tête ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte, gêné au possible. Comme si j'avais la moindre envie de coucher avec un mec !

Devant ses yeux, l'artiste bascula à nouveau sa tête sur le côté, la mine pensive.

- Je me permets de te rappeler que la finalité du défi que tu as avec Sasuke est de finir dans le lit de Kakashi-sensei, et ce ne sera pas pour faire du tricot.  
- Je… Je sais !  
- Hum… Tu veux que je fasse l'actif ? Je sais très bien y faire aussi. En plus, t'as une bonne tête de dominé, et tu sauras à quoi t'attendre avec notre sensei.

Secouant farouchement la tête, Naruto croisa les bras, plus rouge que jamais. Il savait très bien – enfin, plus ou moins – ce qui l'attendait avec Kakashi, et à ce moment-là, il aviserait ! Il n'avait pas du tout envie de penser à ça pour le moment, et surtout pas de… tester ! Comme s'il allait de sa propre volonté, lui, aller au devant et coucher avec un homme avant le moment fatidique ! Il n'était pas gay ! C'était juste un… défi ! Il devait absolument battre Sasuke, c'était tout ! Autrement, il ne l'aurait jamais fait ! Qu'est-ce que Sai avait en tête, non, mais vraiment !…

- Sai, c'est pas du tout p… pour ça que je te proposais de venir manger avec moi !  
- Ah ? lança l'artiste, pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation. C'était quoi, alors ?  
- P… Parce que… t'es le seul pote – j'ai pas dit ami – qui ait déjà couché avec un mec, et… comme moi j'y connais rien, je voulais que… que… que…  
- Débranche le mode repeat et accouche, Naruto.

Arg, décidément, il était vraiment tombé bien bas pour devoir aller demander l'aide de Sai !…

- Que… tu… me conseilles.  
- … Eh ben, dites-moi. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à peindre ces prochains jours. D'abord, votre jeu de séduction plus que foireux d'hier, et maintenant, un tableau que j'intitulerai « Le jour où Baka-Naruto s'est rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débrouiller comme un grand ». Quoique c'est un peu long. Je m'arrêterai à « Baka-Naruto ».  
- Arrête de te ficher de moi ! Tu me conseilles, et moi, je te paie à manger. Ca te va ?  
- Et un nouveau pinceau, aussi ?  
- … T'abuses, là.  
- Bon… Alors bonne chance avec Kakashi-sensei. Mais laisse-moi te dire que Sasuke a une longueur d'avance sur toi.  
- Ah ouais ? En quoi ?  
- Il est moins bête.

Serrant fortement les poings, le blond gonfla les joues de colère avant de conclure :

- D'accord ! Des ramens chez Ichiraku et un nouveau pinceau ! On peut y aller maintenant ou tu veux encore me faire chanter un moment ?  
- Je ne te fais pas chanter, lança l'autre d'une voix mielleuse, grand sourire aux lèvres. Ca s'appelle un échange de bons procédés. Allons-y.

Côte à côte, les deux jeunes ninjas se mirent en marche, le silence pensant contre la nuque hâlée du blond. Bon, certes, il avait un coach, youplaboum, mais… Cela restait Sai. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui demander ? Toute sa culture était à refaire de ce côté-là. Au moins, il était certain que l'artiste lui expliquerait les choses telles qu'elles étaient – un peu trop peut-être, même. Mais en attendant… Par quoi commencer ?  
Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'échoppe, la bonne odeur de nourriture leur envahissant les narines. Naruto choisit expressément une table reculée à l'abri des regards – par pitié, que personne ne le voit dîner en tête-à-tête avec… lui ! –, puis, ils commandèrent et attendirent dans le même silence religieux. En face de lui, Sai ne le quittait pas du regard, son sourire idiot dessiné sur les lèvres. Le blond se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise ; qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se fourrer dans une telle situation ? Et l'autre qui continuait de le fixer de ses yeux de poisson mort !  
Après un temps de silence qui parut tout simplement insoutenable à Naruto – quatre minutes –, la serveuse apparut pour déposer leurs bols devant eux. Elle parut d'ailleurs extrêmement satisfaite de constater qu'une certaine harpie aux cheveux roses avait décidé de leur épargner sa présence, sauvant ainsi la mise aux verres et autres tables. Le blond ferma doucement les poings, mâchoire crispée. Bon, allez, trouver quelque chose à dire… Déjà, qu'est-il censé faire à propos de Kakashi ? Il devait simplement l'appâter, comme en donnant une carotte à un quelconque lapin-ninja ? Mais… ! Il ne voulait pas de ça ! Il fallait que ce soit plus… subtil ! Quelque chose de plus…  
Devant lui, Sai sépara ses deux baguettes et lança :

- Itadakim…  
- Je veux pas être une vulgaire carotte-ninja !

Le brun sursauta quelque peu, yeux écarquillés.

- … Hein ?  
- Je veux quelque chose de plus… raffiné !  
- Bah… C'est toi qui m'a invité à manger des ramens, tu te souviens ?... Hé, t'es tout rouge, ton cerveau surchauffe. Pense à respirer, ça aide.

Naruto secoua la tête, se sentant ridicule. Il prit à son tour ses baguettes avant de souffler :

- Dis quelque chose ! Enseigne-moi !  
- Tu veux que je te dise quoi, exactement ?  
- Je… Je sais pas, moi !  
- Eh bien, on est bien partis.  
- Mais… C'est toi le coach !

Sai sembla réfléchir quelques instants en commençant à manger son bol. Après quelques secondes, il sourit à nouveau et demanda :

- Bon, commençons par le commencement : Comment on fait les bébés, Naruto ?  
- … Quoi ?  
- T'es es encore au stade où les bébés sont apportés par une cigogne ou naissent dans les choux ?  
- M… Mais non !  
- Tu sais que le papa doit mettre la graine dans la maman, etc etc ?  
- Je… Je sais ! souffla le blond, plus rouge que jamais. Je suis pas si bête !  
- Etrange, on l'aurait juré pourtant. Mais puisque tu le sais, explique-moi.  
- M… Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?!

Un peu dépité, le brun secoua un instant la tête en ajoutant un peu de soja à son bol, fixant toujours son vis-à-vis.

- Je fais ce qu'on appelle l'état de tes connaissances pour savoir si je serai encore ici demain.  
- Ce… Ca, je sais ! Passe au chapitre suivant !  
- Chapitre suivant ?

Les oreilles du blond se mettant presque à fumer sous le coup de la gêne, il se pencha légèrement vers son interlocuteur pour siffler entre ses dents :

- Commentçasepassequandoncoucheavecunmec…  
- … On peut toujours aller à mon appart pour que je te montre avec exactitude ce que…  
- Rââh, arrête ça ! Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il faut faire, c'est tout ! Je dois simplement écarter les cuisses et gémir ?  
- Et annuler tout marathon que tu aurais dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivront. Je dirai même deux jours puisque c'est ta première fois. Voire trois puisque l'on parle de Kakashi-sensei.  
- … Hein ?  
- Non, tu découvriras ça par toi-même, c'est la petite surprise d'après-coup, lança Sai dans un grand sourire. Mais en ce qui concerne le « écarter les jambes et gémir », je te le déconseille.

Prenant une bouchée de son plat, Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Ca serait con que, en plus d'avoir le QI le plus bas de Konoha, tu te fasses traiter de mauvais coup.  
- Je fais quoi, alors ? Je crie un peu aussi ?  
- … Kami-sama, je suis parti pour l'après-midi.

Sai prit son bol à deux mains pour boire plusieurs gorgées de bouillon, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il semblait pensif pendant plusieurs secondes, remuant sans conviction le reste de son plat.

- Bon… Est-ce que le mot « préliminaires » t'évoque quelque chose ?  
- Euh… E… Evidemment…  
- Super, déjà un bon point. Combien de formes de préliminaires ?  
- Je… balbutia le blond, décidant de taper dans le tas. S… Sept ?  
- Faux. Illimité.

Naruto écarquilla doucement les yeux. Si le nombre de formes de préliminaires était illimité, comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir ?!

- A… Alors tu veux m'enseigner quoi, exactement ?  
- Les préliminaires servent à stimuler sexuellement ton partenaire et toi-même avant le coït lui-même. On peut donc imaginer n'importe quel forme de caresse, sur n'importe quelle partie du corps avec n'importe quoi.  
- Ouais, mais…  
- Bon, gardons deux formes principales de stimulation appliquées directement sur le sexe : manuelle et orale.

Rouge brique, le blond regretta fortement de ne pas avoir une affinité avec le bois et ne pouvoir fondre entre les planches du restaurait pour disparaître. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se fourrer dans une telle situation ?!

- Dis-moi, Naruto : Combien de fois tu te masturbes par semaine ?  
- N… Nom de dieu, Sai ! C'est pas tes oignons !

Son vis-à-vis sourit doucement.

- C'était une manière détournée de te demander si tu te masturbais. Du coup, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un cours là-dessus, tu n'as qu'à appliquer ce que tu connais sur le sexe de ton partenaire – prend garde toutefois, masturber un petit sexe comme le tien n'est pas pareil qu'avec un…  
- MAIS ARRETE AVEC CA !  
- Quoi ? Je ne fais que te prévenir. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le sexe oral – qui est largement plus apprécié que le manuel quand on sait y faire –, ce qu'on va faire, c'est…

Le brun réfléchit un court instant avant de poser ses baguettes pour retirer son gant. Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que Sai lui tendait la main, lui disant le plus naturellement du monde :

- Suce mes doigts.

Le blond se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas viré au violet tant il rougissait.

- M… Mais ça va pas !  
- Arrête de faire ta chochotte, Naruto. Puis, c'est aussi une forme de préliminaire que de sucer les deux ou trois doigts qui te prépareront à la venue de ton seme.  
- Préparer à la…  
- Shh, c'est un autre chapitre, ça. Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas fini de manger. Allez, allez.

Kami-sama, ce n'était pas possible… Il aurait dû rester couché ce jour-là !  
Déglutissant, le blond regarda partout autour de lui pour se rassurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, puis attrapa doucement le poignet de l'artiste en se penchant au-dessus de la table. Le brun plia deux doigts pour ne lui offrir que le majeur et l'index, l'observant avec intensité. Gêné à son paroxysme, Naruto regarda alors la main de l'autre avant d'y apposer les lèvres, détaillant au passage la peau nacrée de son coéquipier afin de détourner l'attention sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Crochant son regard sur les articulations pâles, le blond entama alors un espèce de va-et-vient maladroit, ses dents butant quelques fois contre la peau de l'autre. Ce ne fut que plusieurs dizaines de secondes plus tard que la voix de l'artiste s'éleva, murmurant :

- Ca y est, tu m'as coupé l'appétit.

Honteux, Naruto recula brusquement son visage pour le détourner, une veine battant fortement à sa tempe.

- Mais merde, te fiche pas de moi ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
- Je te fais la liste complète ou abrégée ?  
- A… Abrège !

L'artiste détailla un instant les lignes de salives qui se formaient lorsqu'il écartait les doigts, une moue un peu dégoûtée au visage, avant de les nettoyer au mieux contre le premier morceau de tissu qui passait – la veste de Naruto, en l'occurrence. Il soupira gravement avant de lever les yeux sur les azurs du blond.

- Bon, déjà, évite de fixer le sexe de ton partenaire quand tu fais une fellation. Te regarder loucher a franchement rien d'érotique.  
- Ouais, ouais, d'accord… Suite ?  
- Range tes dents. Sur les doigts, ça va, mais autrepart, tu risques fortement de te prendre un pain.  
- Hm. Quoi encore ?  
- Cet espèce de va-et-vient lent, là… Si tu veux que Kakashi-sensei s'endorme, c'est le meilleur moyen. Et ça a rien d'un compliment de réussir à bercer quelqu'un quand tu es censé l'exciter.

Naruto passa une main sur son visage, y dégageant une certaine moiteur de gêne qui avait pris naissance. De tous les paris idiots qu'il avait fait avec Sasuke, celui-ci devait vraiment être le pire… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il allait abandonner, ah ça, jamais ! Il y arriverait coûte que coûte !

- Bon, en résumé, ma technique est à parfaire ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Si ton but est de faire partir Kakashi-sensei en fou-rire, alors ne change surtout rien.

Une goutte géante apparut derrière la tête du blond.

- Nan, c'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche.  
- Bon, alors oui, t'as pas mal de travail. Tends-moi tes doigts, je vais te donner une idée de ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses.  
- Mes… quoi ?!  
- Tes doigts. On va pas y passer la journée, si ?

Se maudissant d'être sorti de chez lui, Naruto déglutit avant de donner sa main à l'autre, tendant également ses deux doigts. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui avant de fixer son regard sur l'artiste, ce dernier attrapant délicatement sa paume.

- Bon, tout d'abord, Naruto : crocher ton regard sur celui de ton partenaire. Fais-lui passer le message que t'as envie qu'il te baise au plus vite à travers tes yeux.

… Oh my god. Qu'est-ce que l'autre venait de dire ?...  
Les yeux de l'artiste se plissèrent alors, lui conférait un regard humide. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des deux doigts, murmurant doucement :

- Jouer avec la frustration est aussi un très bon point, pour autant que tu ne le fasses pas trop durer pour éviter l'ennui.

Sai souffla très doucement sur les doigts en les retenant de la paume, son majeur effleurant doucement celui du blond. Délicatement, il vint délier sa langue, effleurant à peine la peau sous elle, jouant sur l'extrémité des doigts avant de la capturer entre ses lèvres, sa propre main se refermant autour du majeur et de l'index du blond pour un apposer un léger mouvement des plus suggestifs.  
Naruto se raidit fortement, plus rouge que jamais. Sentir cette langue se promener sur sa peau, ces délicates caresses sur ses doigts… C'est vrai que… cela doit être absolument exquis de… de ressentir ça sur son sexe tendu…  
Le blond secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Allons, allons, ce n'était qu'un cours ! Il fallait absolument qu'il reste objectif ! Puis, c'était Sai, fallait pas déconner non plus !  
Sans apposer encore un va-et-vient de ses lèvres, le brun tendit à nouveau sa main au blond et se détacha de sa peau pour souffler :

- Fais la même chose que moi.

La voix toujours aussi sèche de Sai fit terriblement contraste avec son regard et ses mouvements, et surtout, avec la température du corps de Naruto qui avait inexplicablement augmenté en l'espace de quelques secondes…  
Sans se le faire dire deux fois, le blond attrapa à nouveau la main de l'artiste pour copier ses mouvements, caressant délicatement les doigts de la langue en raccrochant son regard aux grands yeux noirs de l'autre, conformément à ce qu'il lui avait conseillé. Un léger frisson traversa l'échine du blond lorsqu'il sentit ses deux doigts s'engouffrer entre les lèvres douces de Sai, mais il ne se fit pas prier pour y apposer exactement le même mouvement quelques secondes plus tard, copiant maladroitement le va-et-vient étrangement voluptueux de l'autre.

- C'est bien, ça, Naruto… murmura-t-il en détachant ses lèvres une seconde. Varie la pression de tes lèvres et de ta main… Voilà, parfait… C'est difficile de le voir sur des doigts, mais il te faudra adapter la cadence aux palpitations que tu sentiras contre tes lèvres… Tu comprends ?

Le blond hocha doucement la tête pendant que l'artiste reprenait ses doigts en bouche, lui arrachant un nouveau frémissement. Décidément, ça devrait vraiment être bon de…  
Naruto se tendit fortement lorsqu'il sentit le pied nu de son vis-à-vis se poser entre ses jambes sous la table, yeux écarquillés. Il se recula inconsciemment, fortement gêné, et lança :

- Mais ça va pas ?! Tu fais quoi ?!  
- Tu bandes. Tu vois, ça marche.  
- Qu… Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu bandes ?...  
- Non. Moi, je sais faire la différence entre des préliminaires et un cours auquel il n'y aura pas de suite. Tu arriveras à te contrôler avec le temps. Enfin, j'espère pour toi. Tu vas avoir du mal à rentrer dans cet état.

Naruto se demanda un instant quel était le record du monde du rougissement le plus puissant, histoire de voir s'il pouvait postuler pour le battre.  
Sans retirer son pied et reprenant les doigts de l'autre entre ses lèvres, Sai accéléra progressivement la cadence, sa langue appuyant plus ou moins fortement contre la peau. Electrisé, le blond gaina à nouveau les doigts de l'artiste de ses lèvres, copiant toujours au mieux les mouvements malgré son souffle court, lorsque soudain…

- N… Naruto-kun ?...

Le blond tourna légèrement le visage, sentant le sol presque s'écrouler sous lui en croisant les yeux écarquillés d'Hinata.

- Ah, Hinata, tu l'as tr…

Ce fut alors au tour de Kiba de se figer d'un seul coup, découvrant le spectacle d'un Naruto, plus rouge et haletant que jamais, apposant un mouvement des plus suggestifs de la bouche sur les doigts de Sai, Sai qui avait lui un pied entre les jambes du blond et ses doigts entre ses lèvres.

- Hi… Hinata ! Kiba ! balbutia le blond en le levant avec brusquerie. Ce n'est pas ce que…  
- Kami-sama !

La jeune femme perdit alors connaissance contre le corps de son coéquipier aux courts cheveux bruns, ce dernier abaissant le regard en direction du pantalon de Naruto.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... murmura le blond.  
- Naruto… souffla doucement Sai en se mettant sur pied. Le tissu de ton pantalon est fortement tendu, je te rappelle, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
- M… !

En désespoir de cause, Naruto se laissa tomber fesses contre le paquet, ramenant brusquement ses jambes contre lui. Kiba, blême, alla jusqu'à lâcher Hinata tant il était abasourdi – pauvre fille qui tomba lamentablement au sol –, dévisageant avec horreur les deux ninjas face à lui.

- M… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! réussit-il à articuler après plusieurs secondes.  
- Rien de spécial, répondit Sai en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Naruto m'a juste demandé des conseils sur le déroulement d'une relation homose…  
- RIEN DU TOUT ! coupa fortement le blond, l'envie d'une corde et d'un arbre plus forte que jamais. Il se passe rien !  
- Kami-sama… murmura Kiba en se passant une main au visage. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi ma mère me disait que tu rentrerais des entraînements avec Jiraya-san avec des connaissances un peu douteuses…  
- N… Non ! Kiba ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !...

C'était décidé. Adieu, monde cruel, il se pendrait dans la soirée.

- Oh, Naruto… lança Sai d'une voix forte depuis la porte d'entrée. Merci pour tout, c'était vraiment très bon.

Le regard de Kiba s'arrondit encore plus, devenant aussi pâle que l'artiste.

- Ce… C'est pas ce que tu crois ! hurla Naruto d'une voix aiguë. Il parle des ramens, des ramens !...  
- Naruto, dernière chose, continua Sai dans un sourire. Si tu veux parfaire ton entraînement, tu peux toujours venir à mon appartement.  
- LA FERME, SAI !

Le ninja aux courts cheveux de jais passa la porte le plus naturellement du monde, lui laissant sur les bras un Kiba plus que sceptique et complètement sur le cul, une Hinata dans les vapes pour un bon bout de temps, et une érection de surcroît.

La prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'idée géniale de demander les conseils d'un coach, pitié, qu'on lui rappelle de se flageller en récitant sept Ave Maria.

_**... Bé oui, c'est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré le fait qu'on soit légèrement sorti du contexte de base. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre sera bourré de tentatives plus foireuses les unes que les autres avec Sasuke en guest star ! XD**_

N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous... Oui, oui, celui-là même pour me laisser un petit commentaire sur ce que vous en avez pensé, j'essaie toujours de prendre les avis en compte et ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Deuxième round

_**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Oui, je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais l'inspiration ne venait pas et j'ai préféré attendre plutôt que de pondre un truc pas bien. Néanmoins, tadaam... Il est là ! J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le prochain, donc, pas de panique, ça sera pas aussi long ^_^. D'autant plus que sans tous ces bugs avec le site, j'aurais pu poster plus tôt è.é Bref !  
**_

_**Mais avant de lancer le chapitre, je tenais à remercier chaleureusement nagisa-chan, kawu93, Zinaaa, Yuu-chan, Flo, girlcameleon (connecte-toi la prochaine fois XD), Misty le Calinator Agressif, re-Zinaaa (mention spéciale pour toi : OUI, Sai, c'est le meilleuuur ! XD) et cam pour leurs reviews. Elles me font toujours chaud au coeur et j'espère que cette fic continuera de vous plaire !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre trois : Deuxième round**_

Légèrement tremblant, Sasuke Uchiha sortit de son manoir familial en début d'après-midi. Quelle idée de merde il avait eu, franchement… C'était vraiment dire qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour battre Naruto !  
Traversant la rue principale de Konoha, toujours blême comme un linge malgré son air fier – n'est pas Uchiha qui le veut –, il décida de se rendre aux bains thermaux. Oui… Un peu de détente après ça ne lui ferait pas de mal…

- LA FERME, SAI !

Haussant un sourcil, Sasuke vit alors l'artiste sortir de l'échoppe d'Ichiraku sous les hurlées de son coéquipier blond. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore, ici ?

- Sai ?

Le jeune homme à la peau pâle se retourna, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, et lança d'une voix cristalline :

- Tiens, Sasu-gay !

Les muscles du fier Uchiha se raidirent, le faisant se refrogner gravement.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, siffla-t-il, mauvais.  
- Ah ? Tu sais, j'ai essayé « Sasu-hétéro », mais ça sonnait pas aussi bien.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, murmurant que l'autre ne croyait pas si bien dire. Interloqué, Sai inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en l'interrogeant sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Oh, rien, souffla l'autre d'un air blasé. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant à l'intérieur d'Ichiraku, observant un Naruto – si rouge qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser –, un Kiba blême comme la mort et une Hinata évanouie – pour changer. Il soupira avant de continuer sa route, demandant :

- Il se passe quoi là-dedans ?

Pas qu'il y portait un quelconque intérêt… Un Uchiha ne s'intéresse évidemment pas aux bassesses terrestres. Aucune autre réelle distraction s'offrait à lui en ce moment, alors bon…

- Rien de spécial, répondit l'artiste en lui emboîtant le pas. Naruto m'a demandé des conseils pour votre défi, mais Kiba et Hinata sont arrivés. Mais Petit-B… Euh, Gros-Pénis n'a pas pensé que son corps était réceptif à mon cours, ce qui a fini par traumatiser Hinata – pauvre fille, franchement, il lui en faut peu.

Une exclamation de dédain s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke.

- Je vois… Et, au passage… Gros-Pénis, ça lui va pas comme surnom.  
- Je sais. Je lui ai dit la même chose.

Les deux bruns continuèrent leur marche avant que Sasuke ne complète :

- Pauvre, pauvre Naruto… Décidément incapable de se débrouiller comme un grand.  
- Ca aussi, je lui ai dit.  
- Tchh… Moi, au moins, je m'instruis seul.  
- Ah ouais ? Comment ?

Un léger frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine de Sasuke alors qu'il se remémorait ce à quoi il avait dédié sa matinée… mais évidemment, rien ne se lisait sur ses traits – Uchiha powa.

- Il a suffi que je… m'éduque en activant mon Sharingan, continua-t-il sans s'étouffer dans sa fierté – des années d'entraînement acharné pour y parvenir.  
- Je vois pas en quoi te masturber avec ou sans Sharingan peut t'aider.

On aurait juré qu'un gros nuage noir était apparu au-dessus de la tête de Sasuke.

- Je parlais pas de ça.  
- Ah ? De quoi, alors ?

Une espèce de moue crispée – qui ne se mariait pas très bien avec son masque uchiesque – prit place sur le visage de Sasuke.

- Ouais… Pour faire court, on va dire que je me suis enfilé une quinzaine de pornos gay en quelques heures.  
- … Waou, scanda l'artiste en appréciant les courbes de son vis-à-vis. J'aurais jamais cru que t'avais un cul aussi large.

Une veine se mit à battre contre la tempe de Sasuke.

- C'était une métaphore, Sai. Tu veux pas aller jouer ailleurs ?  
- Bonne idée, tiens, lui dit l'autre dans son sourire. Je vais m'essayer à la peinture érotique, tu viens de me donner une idée.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant devant les bains, regardant le jeune homme à la peau pâle continuer son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Oui… Un tableau que j'intitulerai « Sasu-gay s'enfilant un porno… au sens propre ». A plus.

Le fier Uchiha sentit les bribes de son honneur familial s'éparpiller en tout petits petits morceaux à mesure des pas de l'autre.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! hurla-t-il, poings serrés.  
- Ah bon ? continua Sai en se retournant une demi-seconde. Alors, viens à mon appartement m'en empêcher.

Le regard que l'artiste lui lança étant plus qu'éloquent, Sasuke se détourna en pestant comme un chat mouillé. Qu'il le fasse, ce tableau ! Il s'en foutait royalement ! Ce n'était pas comme si Sai allait le vendre, après tout !  
… Il ne va pas le vendre, pas vrai ?  
Secouant la tête en soupirant, le brun chassa rapidement ses pensées idiotes avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Il alla sans plus attendre chercher une serviette à la réception et se dirigea vers les vestiaires d'un pas lent. Pour se détendre… Il était venu pour se détendre et sortir toutes les images que son Sharingan avait emmagasinées, et…  
Sasuke se figea en passant la porte des vestiaires. Ce dos nu modelé à la perfection, les quelques balafres qui le zébraient, ce pantalon de Jônin moulant divinement ces fessiers fermes, ces épaules robustes, ces mains aux doigts fins qui réarrangeaient ces cheveux argentés en bataille…  
Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun.

- Bonjour… Kakashi-sensei.

Tournant lentement la tête, le regard endormi du professeur rencontra celui de son jeune élève. Un étrange linge avait été placé devant son visage, le cachant à la vue de tous – saleté, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il découvrirait ce qu'il occultait.

- Tiens, salut, Sasuke, lança Kakashi en décrochant sa boucle de ceinture. Toi aussi, tu viens te détendre un peu ?  
- Oh oui, roucoula l'autre d'une voix mielleuse sans le quitter de son regard chaud. Je suis affreusement tendu…

Et, tout en retirant sensuellement son T-shirt, il compléta :

- … De partout.

Le Jônin écarquilla doucement son seul œil visible en faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Dans ce mouvement, Sasuke ne se gêna pas vraiment pour détailler le corps divinement sculpté de son professeur – pour une première expérience homosexuelle, il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire, et difficilement sur mieux…

- Eh bien, rétorqua le sensei en lui faisant face. Respire un bon coup.  
- Je vous avoue qu'à la place de le respirer, je préférerai le sentir, le bon coup. Le sentir bien profondé…  
- Stop, stop, stop…

Kakashi se pinça l'arrête du nez en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre :

- Je vous avais pourtant demandé d'arrêter la fumette, à Naruto et toi.  
- Mais je ne fume pas, sensei.  
- Ah non ? Alors comment tu expliques ton attitude à mon égard ?  
- Bah… Je n'aime pas la fumette, mais ça peut peut-être expliquer des choses si je vous avoue être amateur de pipes.

Kakashi se redressa, son regard se faisant – presque – sérieux. Il se faisait visiblement violence pour ne voir aucun sous-entendu dans les paroles de son élève – et c'était franchement difficile –, mais non, Sasuke était son élève, son E-LEVE, oui, c'était ce qu'il était, pas un peut-être éventuellement potentiel amant, non, non, non…

- Je vois, murmura-t-il en se relâchant. Cependant, tâche de ne rien mettre de louche dans ta pipe, la prochaine fois.  
- Mais non, sensei. Il n'y a que du bon, dans mes pipes.

Portant les mains à sa ceinture, le brun ignora le regard de biais que lui lançant son interlocuteur pour continuer :

- D'ailleurs, j'adore ça, tailler des pipes. Vous voudriez que je vous en fasse une, un jour ?

Déstabilisé, le Jônin se sentit obligé de préciser :

- Me tailler une pipe dans le bois, oui, pourquoi pas.  
- Vous savez, dans les bois, dans ce vestiaire, dans votre appartement… Où vous le désirez, Kakashi-sensei…

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Il n'hallucinait pas… Sasuke lui faisait gravement des propositions !

- … Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sasuke ?  
- Eh bien, tout ce qui arrive par derrière, bien sûr… Comment ça, c'était pas la question ?

Devant le regard médusé de son professeur, Sasuke partit dans un petit rire cristallin et fit sauter le premier bouton de son pantalon d'un mouvement sensuel. Alors que Kakashi détournait le regard en secouant la tête, le brun en profita pour coincer le tissu de son sous-vêtement dans la fermeture de sa braguette. Satisfait, il déclara d'une voix peinée :

- Oh, non… Ma fermeture-éclair est bloquée… Vous m'aidez, Kakashi-sensei ?

Un petit rire lui vint en réponse.

- Bien essayé, Sasuke, mais elle est un peu trop facile, celle-là. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.  
- Mais… Je suis sérieux… Regardez…

Comme pour prouver sa bonne foi – à laquelle on y croit tous –, le brun força plusieurs fois sur l'ouverture, mais sans succès. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire dans son mouvement, c'était remuer le membre sous le sous-vêtement – chose que Kakashi ne manqua pas de dénoter de son sourcil haussé.

- Non, mais sérieusement… Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ?  
- Mais non ! gémit presque Sasuke, suppliant l'autre du regard. Les choses s'arrangent toujours… quand vous les prenez en main, Kakashi-sensei…

Chassant d'un coup de main le monstrueux sous-entendu douteux, le professeur s'approcha alors en soupirant, posant un genou à terre devant son jeune élève. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant faire, plus que satisfait de la tournure des choses. Il se cambra doucement contre la main de son sensei en sentant celle-ci se poser sur sa braguette.

- Sérieusement… murmura Kakashi, concentré. C'est bien la première fois qu'un Uchiha me demande de l'aide… et surtout pour une histoire de… braguette coincée…

Le fier Uchiha se refroidit instantanément. C'était vrai, ça… Il laissait complètement son honneur de côté pour s'écraser afin de gagner ce défi stupide… Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse… Il était si près du but maintenant !…  
Après quelques secondes, le zip se décrocha enfin et le Jônin put alors se redresser, fixant son jeune élève de son œil fatigué. Le regardant en retour, le brun se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure avant de susurrer :

- Mmmh… Quel doigté, Kakashi-sensei…

La goutte géante derrière la tête de l'homme sembla se matérialiser.

- Kami-sama… soupira-t-il. J'arrive même pas à croire que tu puisses me dire ça. Franchement, j'arrive pas à l'avaler…  
- Pourtant, ça passe tout seul avec l'habitude, vous verrez.

Et alors qu'il prononçait sa phrase, il laissa la gravité le débarrasser de son pantalon, le laissant en sous-vêtement devant l'autre, perplexe.

- Oh, et désolé pour la fermeture-éclair, continua-t-il d'une petite voix. C'est juste que j'ai… un coup de barre.  
- Un coup sur la tête, oui, murmura le professeur en se détournant pour rejoindre son casier.  
- Mais non… Un coup de pompe.

Les muscles de Kakashi se raidirent une fraction de seconde avant de se relâcher, continuant de ranger ses affaires dans le casier.

- Je vois.  
- Et tiens, en parlant de ça, continua le brun, se sentant vraiment en forme pour les sous-entendus. Vous aussi, vous aimez pomper ?

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent tourna la tête pour le regarder, sourcils haussés.

- Tu veux dire, faire des pompes ?  
- Evidemment, sensei. A quoi d'autre pourrais-je faire référence ?  
- … Va savoir.

Le professeur noua soigneusement une serviette autour de sa taille, sentant son masque d'impassibilité se fissurer au fil des secondes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke, continua-t-il en retirant son sous-vêtement sous le linge. Je vais bientôt découvrir ce que vous tramez, Naruto et toi. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'approfondir la chose et…  
- Je pourrais vous aider dans cette démarche.

Lui faisant face à nouveau, le sensei l'interrogea du regard.

- … Quelle démarche ?  
- Eh bien, celle d'approfondir la chose, bien sûr.

Décidant de troquer son agacement contre de l'amusement, Kakashi rit doucement.

- Ou pas.  
- C'est bien dommage… soupira le brun en glissant ses pouces dans l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Vous devriez sauter l'occasion… Je veux dire, SUR l'occasion.

Et, pour ponctuer sa phrase, Sasuke retira son sous-vêtement d'un mouvement fluide, offrant sa nudité aux yeux du Jônin. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à plaindre du côté de son physique. Restait maintenant à savoir ce qu'en pensait l'autre qui le jaugeait du regard…  
Redressant la nuque, le regard de Kakashi se voila légèrement sans que Sasuke ne puisse déterminer exactement de quoi. Allez, merde… Je suis à poil devant toi avec un début d'érection sur les bras, réagis en conséquence, saute-moi dessus, saute-moi et fais-moi gagner ce putain de pari à la con !…

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Sasuke ? murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus grave, fixant les onyx de son vis-à-vis.  
- Pas plus que mes mots n'en disent, Kakashi-sensei.  
- Justement. Il se pourrait bien que tes mots aient une portée bien plus grande que ce que tu crois.  
- Il faut suffit donc de les… prendre au premier degré.

Violemment et contre toute attente, Sasuke fut propulsé contre les casiers les plus proches, le torse puissant de Kakashi venant se coller contre le sien. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce fût, le sensei attrapa ses deux poignets d'une main pour les retenir au-dessus de sa tête contre le mur, son visage masqué à peine espacé du sien. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Sasuke sentit une étouffante appréhension l'envahir, levant son regard sur celui de Kakashi.

- Alors, c'est ça que tu veux ?… susurra son professeur. Que je te prenne au premier degré ?

Le brun déglutit, essayant d'étouffer sa peur.

- Ou… Oui, sensei…  
- Dommage, Sasuke. Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur un des problèmes principaux. Je suis ton professeur, tu es mon élève. Notre relation s'arrête là.

Se cambrant contre le corps robuste de son vis-à-vis, Sasuke se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure et murmura :

- Je suis passé Jônin le mois passé… Techniquement, vous n'êtes plus mon sensei. Ce mot est là juste pour la forme. Mais peut-être préférez-vous que je vous nomme… Kakashi-sama…

Fixant son élève sans ciller, Kakashi resserra son étreinte contre les poignets.

- Admettons. Qui te dit que j'ai envie de toi ? Que je suis homosexuel ou tout du moins bi ?  
- Votre… attitude présente…

Un long soupir se fit entendre.

- Regarde-toi, Sasuke. Tu es mort de trouille.  
- N'est-ce pas normal d'appréhender lorsque l'on se retrouve collé à l'homme à qui nous avons décidé d'offrir notre virginité ?  
- … Arrête ça. Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs, parce que tu n'as pas plus envie de moi que je n'ai envie de toi.  
- Mon corps en dit long sur l'envie que j'ai de vous, pourtant…

Le brun se déhancha suavement contre la cuisse de son vis-à-vis, lui faisant sentir son érection. Vas-y, mais craque, bon sang !…

- Je vois, murmura le sensei. Et de mon côté, mon corps témoigne de mon excitation devant ton envie, Sasuke.

Un immense sourire victoire – interne, évidemment – prit naissance au moment où le brun sentit effectivement une bosse durcie appuyer contre son bas-ventre. Peu importe sa peur de l'inconnu devant cette première fois, peu importe le rebus qu'il avait d'un corps masculin… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était le vainqueur de ce défi, et qu'il l'avait relevé en même pas vingt-quatre heures… Alors, qui c'était, le meilleur des Uchiha, hein, hein, hein ?!

- Sasuke… C'est le nœud de ma serviette, ça.  
- … Oh.

Le brun ne se découragea pas pour autant, en quête d'un autre genre de bosse qui l'intéresserait en remuant son bassin, mais après plusieurs secondes, il fut forcé de constater que c'était peine perdue.  
Le corps de Kakashi n'était pas réceptif au sien.  
Fait chier !…

- Arrête ça, d'accord ?… termina le sensei d'une voix plus douce. Tu es mon élève dans mon cœur, rien de plus.

Sasuke se refusa à ressentir une quelconque émotion à ce moment même, que ce fut de la honte incommensurable, de la gêne sans précédent ou du désarroi profond. Jamais… Jamais il n'abandonnerait avant d'avoir battu Naruto !  
Tentant une dernière chose, le brun approcha ses lèvres de la peau de l'autre et y passa très doucement la langue, susurrant :

- Laissez-moi vous montrer… que je peux être bien plus que ça, Kakashi-sama…  
- Sasuke…

Ce dernier écarquilla doucement les yeux. Un tremblement ! Un tremblement dans la voix du Jônin, il en était intimement persuadé ! Il le tenait enfin !

- Arrête… Sasuke, stop…  
- N'essayez pas de résister, Kakashi-sama… Hétéros ou pas, nous allons passer… un très bon moment…

Alors que sa pom-pom girl interne entamait une danse de la victoire, Sasuke continua de faire glisser lentement sa langue contre la peau nacrée. Yatta ! Il était le meilleur, décidément, mouahaha ! Maintenant, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ses films hautement instructifs, il devait juste lui…

- Eh bien, Kakashi-san. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous êtes tellement en retard.

Ecarquillant violemment les yeux en se reculant, Kakashi tourna la tête pour découvrir un homme encore ruisselant d'eau, une serviette nouée autour de la taille et bras croisés. Sa colère émanait tellement fortement de son corps qu'il semblait qu'une aura flamboyante l'entourait.

- I… Iruka-san ! Ce n'est pas ce que…  
- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive en explications inutiles, Kakashi-san. Je vous en prie, continuez, je ne fais que passer.

Le ton acerbe d'Iruka figea le Jônin sur place. De son côté, Sasuke serra violemment les poings. Fait chier ! Juste au moment où… Merde ! Il était si près du but !  
Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, il tira doucement le linge de son sensei contre lui et murmura :

- Alors, où en étions-nous ?…  
- Nullepart, Sasuke ! lança Kakashi en se détournant, visiblement angoissé. Iruka-san, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous…  
- Non, coupa sèchement l'homme en se rhabillant en vitesse, en mode iceberg. J'ai très bien compris, pas besoin de faire semblant.  
- M… Mais… !

Ouvrant son casier à son tour pour enfiler ses vêtements, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se tourna une seconde vers Sasuke pour siffler.

- Tu oublies toutes tes idées. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous et il ne se passera jamais rien. Compris ?

Le brun se refrogna. Quelques minutes de plus et il aurait réussi le défi, il en était intimement persuadé. Pitié, quoi… Qu'on ne lui dise pas en plus de ça qu'il avait regardé et étudié des pornos gay pour… rien !  
Iruka s'en alla d'un pas rapide, talonné par le sensei aux cheveux d'argent.

- Iruka-san, écoutez-moi !  
- Foutez-moi la paix !

La porte du vestiaire claqua bruyamment, laissant un Sasuke mitigé contre le mur. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser en ce moment même, à part peut-être… que la prochaine fois serait la bonne.  
Et le brun était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas l'entrée d'un nouveau visiteur qui se posta devant lui, le détaillant sans aucune forme de gêne.

- Eh bien, Sasu-gay ? Je peux t'aider ?

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, le brun se raccrocha aux grands yeux anthracite de son vis-à-vis. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sai ?  
- C'est peut-être toi qui attends quelque chose, non ?

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il était toujours contre le mur, outrageusement cambré, entièrement nu et offert, ses jambes écartées qui laissaient pleinement entrevoir son érection naissante. Il se cacha vivement, se maudissant de rougir, pendant que l'autre continuait dans son sourire :

- Je crois que j'ai été un peu optimiste en dessinant cette partie de toi, tout à l'heure.  
- Je t'emmerde.  
- Mmh… Si tu m'emmerdes, c'est que je t'encule, Sasu-gay.  
- Tu m'emmerdes.  
- Pas très originale comme réplique, mais ça me dérange pas que tu m'enc…  
- La ferme, Sai.

_**... Et voilà. N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Naruto contre-attaque ! XD**_

_**A très vite !**_


End file.
